My pasión does not stop!
by piyo-chama
Summary: I made a promise, and I broke it. I disguised myeself. I get on a pirate ship, but was the enemy's. I did this why? Because I have pasión! Pirate! UK x Reader x Pirate! Spain
1. te lo prometo

**I do not own both Axis powers and World series Hetalia! I only own the plot!**

**So this is my first Readerxcharacter kind'f story so I don't know if it's good or not. If you like it then just review it and I'll continue on with the story.**

**(F/N)= First name**

**(Y/C)= Your color**

**(H/C)= Hair color**

**(L/N)= Last name**

**(F/N)= Full name**

**(E/C)= Eye color**

**(A/N)= Author's note**

**ENJOY!**

**~Chapter 1~**

**te lo prometo**

"Antonioooo!" I called running up to him. Antonio was at his garden picking some tomatoes and putting them in the basket that he carried.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hola (F/N)! ¿Cómo estás?" He said.

"Wait what?" I only know a little Spanish…but I sucked at it. Like I try and learn it, then I forget them!

Antonio laughed "Haha! It means how are you (F/N)! Do you want to help me pick some tomatoes?" he asks me.

I smiled brightly. "Sure!" I really loved to spend time with Antonio a lot. Every time he talks to me or calls on me, I just can't help but smile. But I'm not in love with him or anything though.

While I was picking tomatoes I saw Romano (teen) walking around inside the house. "Hi Romano! ¿Cómo estás?" I yelled.

Romano looked at me and blushed. He didn't say anything but waved without looking at me. "Want a tomato?" I ask him.

I handed him one. Still without saying anything, he took it. "G..Grazie." Romano mumbled. His face was red and left to go somewhere else.

I looked at the tomato that was in the basket and compared it with Romano's face. I laughed a little "Pfft it's the same color."

Later, I came back and picked more tomatoes off of Antonio's garden. I wanted to get the bright red one because they taste very juicy and sweet with a mixture of a small bit of sour in it.

Few minutes later, I found one that was the brightest one that was in the deep middle I reached for it and I felt another person's hand on the other side.

I looked up and Antonio was looking at me. Actually, we were both looking at each other.

"Triste[1]! You can have that one." Antonio said. I kind'f blushed a little and took the tomato. "Th-thanks Spain!" I said to him.

Antonio just smiled "Hm? What's wrong (F/N)? Your face is almost like a pink tomato."

I finally said "Uh I think this should be enough! Right Antonio?"

"Si! Let's go inside!" He said walking towards his house. I nodded and followed him. He's always a KY person but I think that's what makes him just himself.

I was sitting on a chair and looked at Antonio washing the tomatoes for the whole time. "(F/N) do you want anything?" He said.

"Churros!" I exclaimed. Antonio laughed and got dome churros from the jar and gave it to me on a plate.

I loved Antonio's homemade churros! It's so soft, crunchy, and chewy at the same time! "mmmm~ your churros are the best Spain~."

Antoniosmiled happily "muchas gracias (F/N)! I'm glad that you like them!" I couldn't hear what he just said because I was in heaven of churros fantasy!

I went out of my fantasy and Antonio was in front of my face. Like literally in FRONT of MAH FACE! He gently put his hand on my cheek. I was still holding a churro and was blankly looking at him.

His thumb was tracing my bottom lip to the side. "A-Antonio?" I said. My face was almost turning red.

He then started to rub the side of my cheek "There's churro crumb on your cheek (F/N)! Haha you got to be more careful." He said as he smiled.

Oh wow now I'm embarrassed! My face was burning up.

I thought that he would kiss me but of course that wouldn't happen at all. Spain's my best friend! He wouldn't ever do that to me.

"Huh? Are you okay (F/N)? Your face is red like a tomato." He asks me. "N-no, no, no! I'm okay!" I replied. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I even think of that!

I was now ready to go home. "You can have the_ tomates_ that you picked. My treat!" Antonio said.

"Gracias Antonio! Your tomatoes are delicious! I'm sure my parents would love them!"

My house was around two blocks so it wasn't that far away from Spain's. I opened the door and saw my mom making some paella for dinner. "Mother! I got some tomatoes from Antonio!"

She looked at me with a bright smile. "Really? That's great (F/N)! I was almost about to run out of them. Gracias!"

My mother was very beautiful outside and inside. Father was already gone. We used to fight with real swords when I was 7. But he's gone. Out of this Earth. So it's just us two in the house.

I helped mother with almost everything. Cleaning, shopping, work, organizing, just everything.

Pretty much I live happily and thought that I was in heaven…well..until they came.

It was like around 2:00 in the morning and I was sleeping. Mother was downstairs sewing some clothes for me.

Later, I heard a small bang noise so I thought Mother dropped some kind of glass. I woke up went downstairs slowly to see what dropped.

I leaned in a little to look. And this is what I saw.

Three men, one guy with a pistol, mother on the floor, blood splattered everywhere.

Me, eyes widened, pool of water in them, mouth opened small, legs shaken, not thinking anything, about to scream.

I silently went upstairs as fast as I can. I went to my room and opened my window. It was like 6 feet to the ground so I landed safely.

I ran away from my house with my (Y/C) nightgown and barefooted. My feet hurt but I still ran to Antonio's house.

I knocked and the door fiercely until it opened. "UGH! I'm coming dammit." Romano yelled.

"Huh? Oh it's you (F/N) what do you want at this time bella?"

I didn't say anything and hugged Romano leading him to fall to the floor. "H-hey! W-w-what's wrong?" he said stuttering.

Spain came downstairs and saw me "Huh? (F/N) what are you doing at this time?"

"She's gone." I finally said. "Sh-she's gone…..by those..men."

Romano and Spain was confused of what I said. "Wait. Calm down. Tell us what happened." Antonio said. I turned to him still hugging Romano and nodded.

We all went to the kitchen. I sat down with Romano. Antonio handed me a mug with hot milk in it. "Drink this. It calms you down a bit."

I took it and drank some. And I actually calmed down. "So what happened (F/N)?" Romano asks.

I didn't say anything to him. Just looked down at my mug. "….Mother" I whispered.

"Mother?" They both said.

"Mother…she..She was on the floor..With three men around her." Tears were starting to fall from my face. "There was blood..j-just everywhere." I started to cry. "And I just..ran away to your place. Doing nothing."

"Do you know what did the guys look like before you ran?" Romano said.

"I only saw the person who was holding a gun. He had dark blue coat and had blond hair. His eyes were green. " I said.

"Could it be" Antonio mumbled. "Hey! Do you want to spend the night here? We have an extra room if you'd like." He asks.

I accepted the offer and spend the night at his place. I slept peacefully again until the sun came up.

Then someone came into the room. I still had my eyes closed so I didn't know who it was. A hand started to brush my hair away from my face and whispered.

"Espero que se sienta mejor[2] (F/N). Por favor, no llores más[3]."

I heard the door closed and opened my eyes. I sat up and there was a carnation and a note. The note said,

_Adiós. I'll see you later._

I knew half of what it meant but not whole. I heard the front door open and saw Antonio with a red coat and a sword on the side of his hip. His hair was in a pony tail with a bow.

I thought he had a new job as an actor so I didn't care. I wore a white summer dress that Antonio left on top of the drawers last night and went downstairs to eat something.

Romano was sitting on the couch eating a tomato.

"Good morning Romano." I said to him. "Feeling better?" He asks. I nodded

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay by the way."

"Whatever."

"Where's Antonio going anyway?"

"I don't know. He said that he's going to leave this place to dome kind of war or something. That piece of bastard." He mumbled and ate another part of the tomato.

Now I knew what he meant on the note 100%. I ran out of the house and went to the docks. I was still barefooted since my shoes were at Mother's house.

I saw Antonio at the docks letting people put wooden boxes on a ship.

"A-Antonio!" I yelled. He turned around and was surprised "(F/N)?"

I ran into him and started to hug tightly "Please! Please don't go Antonio, please! Don't leave me!" I cried.

Antonio smiled and hugged me back. "I'm sorry (F/N). But I have to go. The person that you saw was Arthur last night. And if he's here, then he declared a war. So I haved to go to fight him." He put a ring on my hand.

The ring was red ruby. "Keep this. So you can remember this country, the sun and me."

I only nodded. "I promise I'll come back. Can you wait for me?" He asks.

"Really?" I asked him.

"te lo prometo" He said.

I laughed "I don't know a lot of Spanish Antonio. But I'll say alright. I'll wait for you."

Antonio smiled "I'll be going now. Bye (F/N)."

"Okay…..Bye Antonio!" I said.

And so, I watched the ship go away from the land. I held on to the ring and whispered to myself.

"Te lo prometo"

TBC….

**1-Sorry**

**2-I hope you feel better**

**3-Please don't cry anymore**

**Te lo Prometo- I Promise**


	2. Peeta Everdeen

**~Chapter 2~**

**Peeta Everdeen**

**2 years later**

It's been 2 years and Antonio hasn't come back home yet.

I was shopping for food since I was staying at Spain's house for right now. When I came back to my mother's house, her body was gone for some reason.

The police couldn't find her at all. She wasn't even buried anywhere. So I thought that those three men might have thrown her away in the ocean.

I looked at the shopping list and was ready to go back.

As I was walking all the way 'home', I looked at the docks. I sighed "2 years huh?"

I took out the ring that was around my neck and looked at it.

"Te lo prometo" Antonio said before he left.

I put back my ring under my shirt and continued to walk home.

After I came home, I set the bag of groceries on the table. Romano was still sleeping in his room so I have nothing to do but relax.

I stretched my arms in the air. "…..I think I'll take a walk." I said to myself.

I put a note to Romano that I'll be going back around the afternoon and went out.

Nothing really special happened at all though. I mean, Spain is just a country. Nothing special.

I'm only (Y/A), nothing special, meeting new people, nothing special.

Watching Romano eating a fucking potato instead of a damn tomato, STILL NOTHING SPECIAL!

I walked all the way to a city that I usually go to when I'm bored. VENICE! No I'm just kidding. I go to Vigo.

The ocean is really bright when you look in the right direction. And when the sun sets, the ocean turns light red.

I go to the beach the most since people don't go there that much. As I went, I saw a boat. Not those small kinds of boat that you would see. Like those huge wooden ones that people set on around the 1800s.

I didn't want to go near it so I squint my eyes to see. There were a lot of men (XD oolala~) with same clothing style. But one was different. The person had a hat and a dark bluish coat. I couldn't see his face though.

He was talking about something to all the groups. Then he looked at my direction. I don't know if he was looking at me, or was just wandering off.

Anyhow, I gave him a wave and left. Because if he saw me and approaches me, I will scream so the world can hear.

Still walking around the city I heard a guitar. I followed the sound and found a band. The guitarist played a small sound and there was like 1 euro in the hat.

That's when an idea came up. I gave them a 20 dollar euro and asked to play a request song. They nodded played a song called five bridge by ZABADAK[0]. People started to stop walking and looked to my direction.

The intro was still going on. I looked at the people and took in deep breaths. Spain usually played his guitar and I sometimes sing when I make up some lyrics. And I sometimes dance if I don't have any lyrics.

_In the silent shop behind the window, _

_there is an old instrument in a deep sleep._

_An old, rusted peg, trying to keep the sound _

_and is dreaming about its far away past._

People started to clap to the beat and started to sing along with it. Some people even danced to it. Like this will be their best memories in their life.

_The spring day is, a spring song._

_When the rain is gone, there's a rainbow._

_Once you have crossed one of the five grass land of the border._

I stopped and left because I was tired but the music was still going on so the band was getting money.

I was ready to go back. And then I saw some sign up list. It said,

_The captain needs more people on the ship. Sign up to get on board to set sail. Come to the beach shore at 4:00 sharp!_

Wait maybe I might be able to meet Antonio if I sign up! But it says captain right? I think it means one of the pirate ships from Antonio since it's in Spain. So I guess I need to sign in as a boy.

I rushed home and went to my room. I tried to copy what Antonio used to wear so I wore white long sleeve shirt that was buttoned up and pants that were a bit loose. Now all I need to do is the hair.

I looked myself in the mirror. The girl with long (Y/C) hair is standing in front of me. I opened the desk drawers and took out a pair of scissors.

I took deep breaths. Used my hands; one to hold down my hair, and the other to cut it off. I started with the left side. Took at least half of my hair and started to cut into short hair. When I was done, I looked myself again.

Kind'f girlish, but I looked like a guy. I tried to make my hair into a pony tail like Antonio did with a red string. "There we go!" Romano came into my room yawning. "Hey (Y/N), did you buy the foo-

He stopped his sentence and looked at me in shock. "What did you do! Why did you do that to your beautiful hair bella!"

I didn't look Romano in the eye because when he is serious, it is impossible to look the other way. "I'm sorry. But I need to go." I ran out of my room to go outside.

"Hey wait! To where!" He yelled. I didn't turn back. I took out my necklace ring and thought to myself. "Antonio, I think I can't keep this promise. I want to see you now!" I continue to run to the place where the paper was. The paper wasn't there.

I was almost out of breath but still ran to find it. "..Maybe they're at the beach like it said." So I ran to the beach and looked for them. There was a ship so that must've been it.

" 'SCUSE ME SIR!" I tried to talk like manly-ish so they wouldn't suspect me as a girl. A man looked at me. "What ya want?" he said

"I want to join ya! Please if I may!" I was so tired of running that I even sweated a little. He smiled "Great! We needed one more crew mate in this ship. What's yer name?"

Crap! Or should I say Shit! I never thought of one so I hesitated "uh..um..p-Peeta! Peeta Everdeen [1]! Nice to meet ya!"

The man wrote my 'name' down and pointed at the ship. "All right yer on the list. Now go get on! We're leaving!"

I did what I was tolled and got on the ship. There was a huge bell ringing sound and someone yelled. "Line up!" Everyone including me lined in a single fine line.

"Hey captain! They're ready!" The captain heard him and came up to us. "Hello new recruits! I'll thank you for signing up for this. I'll call yer name and respond! Jack Russell!"

"Here!" A tall boy said.

I waited until he called my name.

"Uhh Peeta Everdeen!"

"Here!" I responded. He looked at me weirdly and started to talk about something else. Did I do something wrong?

"Now that we know who we are now, I'll tell yer people why I put up this sign." He said.

I thought he should've done that first.

"The reason why I put this sign, is because we're going to fight. We're going to fight that brown Spanish bastard Antonio!"

What? I thought this was Antonio's crew! "Ummm Captain?" I said a bit uncomfortable way. "What is it Peeta?"

"Wh-what country are yer from?" I asked. He huffed "Of course what do yer think it is? I'm from _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! _That's why we're gonna fight Antonio!"

I bit my lip hard a little and thought of only this word. "…Fuck!"

I was on the enemy's ship.

TBC

**HAHA WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**[0] ZABADAK IS A REAL BAND! JUST COPY AND PAST THIS ON YOU TUBE! I THINK YOU'LL LOVE IT! AND IF YOU WANT THE LYRICS JUST PM ME AND I'LL POST IT HERE! COPY AND PASTE= zabadak「五つの橋」**

**[1] Ok I didn't have any ideas and then the Hunger games just came up in my head! Peeta Mellark + Katniss Everdeen= Peeta Everdeen! :D**

**And if you are reading this, then could you help me with the you know, pirate language thing? I still don't know what it is so…REVIEW IF YOU KNOW KK? SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Jobs

**~Chapter 3~ **

**Jobs**

I bit my lip hard a little and thought of only this word. "…Fuck!"

I was on the enemy's ship.

And I thought this was Antonio's ship! Stupid ME! It was too late to get off of this boat because we're pretty much in the middle of the ocean of nowhere.

The captain gave each of the new recruits especially me as Peeta Everdeen a job. I got the job of helping polishing the weapons they use. Ok simple, not harmless, easy for me to do!

Few minutes later after all the stupid explaining that captain told us, all of us started to work. Me? I worked ASAP! Difference! I went into the weapon room.

The weapons were in barrels and not organized. The place even was a lot of dust and it smelled too.

"…." I slapped both of my cheeks and I was on fire. "Well who they day that a girl can do chores!" So I took a cloth that was on a hanger and started with the first barrels.

45 minutes later, the captain came in without knocking on the door.

"Hey Peeta how yer doi- !" He stopped his sentence and looked at the room. The room was sparkling and there was no dust. It weapon were already clean and organized on each barrel.

I noticed and looked up at him. "Oh hello captain! Almost done here! Just had to do one spot!" I said grinning.

"Bloody hell….how did you…" The captains face..was…priceless. He was so surprised that I did this.

"And there yer go!" I finished the last spot and I was done. "Ummm captain? Yer okay?" I ask him.

"Uh yes! I'm all right!" He cleared his throat for some reason. "Well since yer done, why don't you help other mates on this ship?"

I nodded "Aye aye sir!" and went to help other people on this ship. You know….for an enemy's ship, the captain sure is nice.

I looked around and saw a boy trying to carry the dishes in the kitchen. He was about to drop them until I caught the other side.

"Th-Thank you sir!" He says. I grinned "No problem mate! I came here to help other people."

"B-But don't you need to work too?" He asks shyly.

"Don't worry I already finished my work! And the captain told me to help other mates on this ship!." I started to take half of the plates and went to the buckets where you were supposed to clean the.

"You don't need to do them sir! I can do it by myself!" I didn't listen to him so I said "My name is Peeta! What's yours?"

The boy stood there but finally said "…Jack…"

"Well then Jack nice to meet ya! Let's be friends!"

Jack smiled and nodded. His smile was really sweet and he looked kind'f cute. It looked so similar to Antonio's smile too.

"…Antonio.." I muttered softly. "What? Did you say something Peeta?" Jack asks me. "Oh um…Nothing just nonsense haha!"

After our work was done we got assigned into rooms. Some rooms was like a group bed and the others were like singled beds. I got assigned on single beds.

Which is a really good thing. Because there might be many chances that I'll be discovered as a girl if I was in the group beds.

I went inside my room. It was pretty small but you can still walk around in it. I lay down on my bed and took out the ruby ring.

I sighed as I looked at it. "…..Antonio.." I held on to the ring closed to me and started to pray.

_"….I hope I can meet you once again Antonio...I hope that you're okay….I hope you're not dead."_

Then soon after that I fell asleep and only one tear came out of my eye.

And then the next day comes.

TBC

AAAAAHHHHHH I THINK I DID HORRIBLE ON THIS CHAPTER! GAAAHHHHHH Any way...Review please! I just love reviews =w=


End file.
